csifandomcom-20200225-history
CSI:Hard Evidence
CSI: Hard Evidence is a computer game based on the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation television series. This is the fifth CSI game released, including CSI: Miami (The Game) As with the previous CSI games, there are five cases to work on. However, the game includes improvements on CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder, like a 3D crime scene kit. The voice of Sara Sidle is again performed by a soundalike (Kate Savage) and not Jorja Fox. Catherine Willows is also replaced by a soundalike in this game, with Edie Mirman standing in for Marg Helgenberger. This is Telltale Games first console game which was released inline with the PC version. It is Telltale Games first Xbox 360 and Wii game. The Cases Case 1: Burning For You In the first case, a taxi driver has been killed in an apparent arson attack inside his car. The player works with Nick Stokes in this case. Upon arriving at the crime scene, Nick has already sealed the Taxi cab, to prevent any contamination of the evidence. Evidence found at the scene includes a can of turpentine, some denim fibres and fingerprints. Firstly the evidence is analyzed at the Mobile Analysis Unit, before continuing with the rest of the investigation. Once the body has been moved to the morgue, the doctor points out that the victim had many tattoos, with a racist motif, revealing more about his background. The evidence leads to just three suspects, a homeless hippie at a golf course, an artist and her partner. Case 2: Double Down A woman is repeatedly stabbed in her house and lives, but doesn't know who hurt her. The player works with Catherine Willows in this case. The husband is initially suspected after the woman is found to have entered into a contract with an aging black tycoon to be the surrogate mother for his son. However, after discovering that the husband was oblivious of the arrangement, it is discovered that the wife of the tycoon was only able to bear a daughter, and stabbed the woman in hopes of miscarrying the child, leaving her daughter the sole heir. This case can also be played as the sixth case of the Playstation 2 version of the 3 Dimensions of Murder game. Case 3: Shock Rock The bodies of four members of a rock band called Bullet Train, as well as the winner of an American Idol-like reality show are found electrocuted. The player works with Warrick Brown in this case. The band members are all electrocuted due to a Electric current through the metal stage, and the band members all not wearing shoes. The evidence leads to a disgruntled roadie and his manipulative lover, the second-place contestant of the reality show. Case 4: In Your Eyes An eye surgeon was brutally killed in his own home. the only witness is his blind wife. The player works with Greg Sanders in this case. After suspicion is initially cast on the surgeons daughter, the evidence leads back to the blind wife, in retribution for years of abuse and the botched surgery that left her blind. Case 5: The Peacemaker There has been a gun shootout where lots of bullets have been found, and a store clerk is shot repeatedly. One of three brothers are found waiting at the scene with murder weapons in hand. Despite a full confession and mounds of physical evidence, the trail leads back to the other two brothers, enraged at the high school aged clerk, who was having an intimate relationship with the brothers' mother. The player works with Gil Grissom in this case. Category:Video Games